helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Polaris α
Polaris α (ポラリスA; Polaris Alpha) is a group under the collective group DreamS and managed by H1GHFLY. They were formerly managed by @1. They were formed in 2011 and currently have 5 members. Their group color is . History 2009 In October 2009, Tsunku held an audition to make a new collective group called DreamS. He start auditions to form the main group that would be under DreamS. 4 auditionees of out 23,485 applicants made it through -- Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki, Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. They were trained for a year before debuting. 2011 They debuted with "SHINING☆STAR" on January 1, 2011. Tsunku has stated that each member contributes something to the group and that Polaris α has a lot of potential, and he is looking forward to what they'll bring in the future. On March 20, they did a collaboration album with NeXus, featuring KuroShiro. On October 20, Icchan announced on YouTube to the Polaris Alpha members and the viewers that there will be a 2nd Generation member added, in order to spice up the group and challenge the 1st Generation members. It was announced that it was 7th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Nagase Mirei. She will debut in their 1st live at the 2013 Winter ~ DreamS! Fuyu no Soyokaze ~, with their new single "Chiisana Kiseki", which will be released on December 22. Polaris Alpha will officially be the first DreamS group to have generations. All the members were shocked at the sudden news, but exclaimed that they will welcome her with open arms, and were excited to have a new member. Nagase has been dubbed the "Small Miracle" of Polaris Alpha, and the producers of DreamS hope that she will have much to contribute to Polaris Alpha. Her official color was picked on a TV corner of the DreamS anime Butterfly Days by Polaris Alpha themselves. 2016 At the release event of their new single, "Hontou Honki", it was announced that Polaris Alpha was to be on hiatus for 9 months so that the members can take a break, as well as continue to do individual activities to make the group more known. 2017 - Present After being on hiatus after 9 months, it was announced that Polaris Alpha was to comeback with a new single called, "Nothing" on September 1. Current Members Singles #2011.01.01 SHINING☆STAR #2011.03.30 Love like Candy Floss/More Kiss #2011.09.14 Kirari #2011.12.31 Onaji Kimochi #2012.02.14 Kodou no Himitsu #2012.06.04 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo #2012.10.27 PINKY JONES #2013.03.17 WILD STARS #2013.04.15 Asian Celebration/Cha Cha SING #2013.05.01 Maid Kiss #2013.06.20 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby #2013.08.16 Futari Kiri #2013.09.29 Maboroshi #2013.12.22 Chiisana Kiseki https://app.box.com//shared/csqi6yd5v3trnjmioj3s Lyrics #2014.03.14 GAME OVER/White Day #2014.11.29 Juujika #2015.03.14 Realize! #2015.05.30 Tell Me Tell Me #2016.09.20 Never Ever https://app.box.com/s/jfqkpni6gx9cet56hl7vj4gve527tg3c Lyrics #2016.12.01 Hontou Honki #2017.09.01 Nothing. https://app.box.com/s/p7samybwptl8t1jh1zzmz181mi6353u9 L/Beautiful Queen (Acoustic Version) #2018.01.05 Unite as One/ DRY AI #2018.05.06 Shooting Star/After the Rain #2019.02.01 My landscape DreamS * Diamond Only (with NeXus and Vega β) Collaboration Songs #2013.03.20 Brain Kakumei http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=vj6OM906Mhs Songhttps://www.box.com/s/q7sndre1ek1vy3120zym Lyrics #2013.03.20 Help Me! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE7HQ3uivcE Songhttps://www.box.com/s/6m0185n4ausce6y7ir28 Lyrics #2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeNG5_hK9Yw&feature=youtu.be SongLyrics #2014.06.27 Password is 0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4imtkFLG5Rs preview # 2015.02.14 Kira Kira Revolution Collaboration Albums #2014.04.01 The Wonderful Illusions of Wonderland Trivia *All members were born in 1998 *Each member has an image song. *Each concept is very different from the last. *First group to be formed under DreamS in 2011. *They were formerly under the @1 label. *They are currently under H1GHFLY. *Polaris α's rivals are NeXus, but they are also close with them and perform with them at concerts all the time, and collaborate with them. *As of October 2013, they now have the same member line-up number as NeXus (5-nin). *They are the first DreamS groups to have Generations (it is unknown if more generations will be added or if this will be the permanent line-up). *They are one of the popular DreamS groups (they are actually ranked the most popular, followed by NeXus). *Are known for their superb vocal line. Category:DreamS Category:Formations in 2009